1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement input apparatus applied to a steering apparatus and a mobile control system using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a system connected to a steering apparatus to receive a driver's movement and output signals for controlling a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering apparatus, or a steering wheel, has been commonly used in various apparatuses or pieces of equipment in which directional operations should be performed.
However, when the steering wheel of a high-speed mobile apparatus such as a car, or the like, must be operated for a long period of time, a driving condition requiring a high degree of concentration is prolonged, such that driver fatigue is rapidly accumulated. Therefore, unexpected situations occur, such as drowsiness damaging concentration, such that there is an increased likelihood that a driver will incorrectly perform a steering operation, being directly connected to a risk to a driver's life. Therefore, many emergency functions for maintaining driver concentration have been studied.
In particular, development projects have been largely focused on convenience devices and warning devices, or the like, in a car, in order to prevent driver drowsiness. The existing development projects have mainly been interested in visually observing the driver. In particular, attempts to monitor a driver's drowsiness status by observing the movement of driver's eyes, or the like, or monitor a driver's drowsiness status by directly collecting bio-potential signals such as a driver's electrocardiogram collected in an electrode mounted on a steering wheel, or the like, and analyzing them have been made.